blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Azure Grimoire (Nex's)
An unknown design of Azure Grimoire (BlazBlue), which is exclusive to Control Sequence and the EvoBlaze Timeline. Information A strange BlazBlue which was located by Nex. It is the object for which Nex is hunted for, and was used to awaken his control over an Azure's energy, alongside the Boundary's immense power and has since become a part of him. It turned his Power of Azure into a destructive and malevolent energy. Its source is said to be somewhere deep in a Boundary that's filled with despair and hatred of souls and their desires. Created by unknown means and individuals, the Azure Grimoire that belongs to 'Azure 0' is said to become the power that will be responsible for the end of the world via the Azure's destructive power. It is the target of most antagonists who seek to uncover its power and secrets for themselves, while others like those among the Council seek to destroy it and remove its influences from Nex and his Azure. Like Nex, it is either highly revered or highly disdained as an artifact of 'change'. The Grimoire is believed to be a sentient existence, as it can commune with Nex. It's unknown whether it's due to a soul, artificial identity or something else when doing so. In Control Sequence, it's one of the most deadly Grimoires in existence and is believed to be why Nex is a Phase Black Irregularity. Akuhei and Lukain alongside Nicaiah have all made mention the Grimoire is not in a complete state. History Many characters like Akuhei and Lukain have said the Grimoire is not the NOS' design. While its creators aren't known, the Grimoire is said to be an experimental design of ideas never put into practice, as a way to enhance the control and harnessing potentials of the individual Soul, Boundary, and Azure, along with drawing out these energies. It is installed with an ability called Soul Harvester. The power it creates by assimilating other energies is similar to the Seithr Scourge in properties. Even before the events of Control Sequence, the Grimoire was highly sought out, either to destroy or to contain. At some point, the Grimoire ended up appearing in the Independent City of Shinatsu, where Nex would come to obtain it during an accident. Rebellion Sequence During the events of Rebellion Sequence's first arc, Nex, while seeking the Azure's power to find Yura, ended up uncovering a Gate in the city in the process. It was there he battled what he believed to be an AIP, who mortally wounded his body and went into the Gate. Nex was also dragged in involuntarily, experiencing what he believed to be his own death, sensing nothing but hatred and despair around him, as he sensed something Observing him. However, he conversed with something in the Boundary and accepted the Grimoire's power, survived, escaped the Gate, and came to--only to notice the Grimoire had taken over his body during the time that passed. Studies on the Grimoire were made by the NOS once Nex was located and captured during a conflict between the Governments who moved to try and take the Grimoire. He was kept in containment with unknown experimentation done on him, resulting in the Harvester being activated. It was part of Imyo's mission to be certain to not allow the Grimoire to merge to Nex's body, but this endeavor ended in failure. During the short story Entrusted, Imyo and Koyoto would rescue Nex from a lab somewhere between Naobi and the Taoreta Regions, where Lukain was studying the Grimoire. In Arc 2, the Sequence Intelligence Agency and their General, Akuhei, would later receive missions to attempt to bring in Nex and the Grimoire, though their desires with the artifact remained unclear. Imyo also would attempt to seek a way to sever Nex and the Grimoire's existence, but it wasn't able to be done. Despite the Grimoire and its owner being hunted by many, Nex managed to sustain his own identity and individuality compared to the Grimoire's, and he eventually managed to coexist with it and learned to control its immense power. During the events of Rebellion Sequence's third Arc, Nex utilized the Grimoire's power to utterly destroy the system's defenses over one of the Hierarchical city, as well as targeted an AIP there. The Grimoire seemed to overpower him during those moments, however. Abilities The Azure Grimoire is able to tap into the Boundary, alongside the Azure to draw out vast power from it and store it inside to be used by its wielder. Acting as an experimental Cauldron, it drains and devours the energy of everything around it, converting it into an artificial and crude power to strengthen its existence alongside enhancing Nex and his Power over the Azure. This power created by it is a destructive and malevolent force that Nex can call on to enhance his strength to unnaturally high levels, but to use it requires stealing and devouring other forms of energy. Mentally, the Grimoire is a near entity, with its own developing desires and will. This will is one of hatred, feeding on the emotion of both Nex and the souls of the world around itself. It's so overwhelming in truth that Nex has to contain it within himself, borrowing bits of its power for his own uses. Nex can't stand when people touch the Grimoire's revealed portions as it puts their negativity of their soul and mind through with the touch, and bothers him immensely due to it absorbing and channeling those emotions as his own. Upon its activation, the Grimoire's alterations and the experimental state becomes evident. As it will also shift his appearance due to the infusion with the primary source it gains its power from. It breaks the limits of his body and mind, turning him into an avatar of the Boundary and Azure's destructive force. Most of his appearance is taken over by Seithr, and the Azure's power is transmuted to fuel the technique to manifest it into supernatural formations that cover bits of his body, which serves to channel the Boundary's raw power. However, it has an incomplete appearance, only appears on part of his body, while remaining dormant in others for some reason. It also unleashes his blade into a new form to channel the same energy as it ignites in the corrosive Azure energy, lengthens its edge along with giving it a new form much like the Nex Exitium. Even so, Nex can't seem to access this potential power for long and will ware himself out of this form. To remedy it, Nex needs to be constantly supplied with energy from his Soul Harvester. The energy he gains from absorbing sources similar to his own from the Boundary like a Seithr Core or direct consumption of Seithr and powerful souls serve as a method to access this ability. Negativities of the Grimoire Nex avoids utilizing it too much, as tapping into its source floods him with the corruptive energies, damaging his mind and soul, and bringing out his worst aspects. The Grimoire is a supernatural design of evil, and while it synchronizes with Nex incredibly well, it isn't entirely by his will. One of the largest issues for him is its effect on his mentality. While Nex's body is seemingly well equipped to handle its effects on him, the rest of his existence does suffer. Its desire is overwhelming to Nex and constantly clashes with his own. It has a mind of its own, as seen many times when Nex tries to use it, or when it simply takes hold of him. Because of its nature, the Grimoire consumes other sources of energy for its power. When Nex runs out of this energy, he can no longer use his Grimoire or even access the Azure's destructive capabilities. If he doesn't restore the energy he'll suffer blackouts or worse until he resupplies it by consuming others. Due to the preference not to consume or destroy senselessly for power, he often runs into this problem of running out of the material he needs to generate the Grimoire's energies. The power isn't ever permanent, as Nex can't handle manifesting it for an extended amount of time. He runs out of energy too quickly due to his connection to the source being extremely weak and demands large amounts of energy sources. Limiter To avoid the Grimoire's energies overwhelming him all at one time, he has limiters that seal the amounts of Seithr and raw energy pulled into him, and it keeps him from corrupting the energy in his own soul. These orb-shaped onyx-colored shells on the back of Nex's hands function as a limiter to Nex's connection to his Power over the Azure and the Boundary. When using it the slit widens and serves to channel more energy through his body while leaking a red-violet radiance. There are several instances this limiter will break, one being the use of too strong of a source for the limiter to contain and it will end up cracking until it'll eventually break, causing Nex to begin pulling in energy uncontrollably. The limiter was designed to reform itself should that occur, but the process takes time. When the Limiter is broken, Nex's emotions tend to go out of his control from amassing of the collective soul energy and their rage, sorrow, and so forth, stored inside him. This causes any kind of command over the force of his attacks to become forfeit, often resulting in causing harm to anything around him as it attacks everything that gives off signs of life. In Rebellion Sequence his limiters would be reinforced by Imyo's past ally Nicaiah when Nex was having issues with the force of the Grimoire. Plot Verse 1 In Verse 1, Nex kept his Grimoire in dormant status from an unclear point in time, and it was mentioned many times that its connection to the source strength was broken. Even during difficult fights against people like Akuhei—Nex didn't use his Azure Grimoire. He is apparently not in full control, as another presence would mention that it monitors that connect to release his power, who or what it is isn't ever said early on. This strange kind of mind of its own or a conscience would 'speak' with Nex during encounters where Seithr was in abundance, or nearby the Boundary. It would often try to convince him to reactivate it but Nex wouldn't do so. It wasn't until the very end of Verse 1 during his fight against the one behind the assault in Kagutsuchi that Nex finally would be forced to rely on its strength once more as he unleashed it and the ability installed in it: Soul Harvester. He would unleash the seal to access its power, using the installed Soul Harvester to drain the needed energy to power it. It altered his appearance and mind. He's mentioned in that state that the Grimoire's power is the only thing that can oppose the World's current desire. It was seen the Azure Grimoire has an extreme effect on Nex in that it has the capability to transform him by utilizing his connection to a strange source deep in the Boundary. It consumes parts of his body with metallic black and crimson solidified Azure looking something akin to incomplete organic armors and growths. Nex's mentality took a noticeable shift as well him being willing to kill Siegfried Schtauffen if he got in his way of finishing off Zaezel. In this state, his desire to kill Akari was even higher, and he furiously hunted her down until Myri came and restored his senses. Verse 2 The Grimoire became synchronized to Nex the moment he awakened it and its power flows through him once more. Even though Nex clearly still refuses to use it, he mentions its hunger bothers him constantly. Appearance It's said to have a pseudo appearance currently. Inactive: Primarily the artifact appears over his hands up past his arms encasing them in blackened and scarlet outer layers, turning those parts of his body into a weapon. Streamline crimson energy will branch throughout it in a self-generating inner shine as veins. It's always visible as a formation of layered metallic black seithr on his shoulders. Release Code Trivia *Despite its appearance being most prominent on Nex's arms, Nex and the Grimoire's power is making it appear that way, and it's not its true form. It isn't known where the Grimoire's location actually is in Nex. *Oddly his Grimoire is not made up of just highly concentrated Seithr, but uses his Azure in its form directly somehow, as an individual in Rebellion Sequence discovers when its both an implantation and a manifestation of a soul. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Category:Artifact Category:Grimoire Category:EvoBlaze